kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Fire Dragons
The '''Seven Fire Dragons' of Wei are a famous group of Great Generals, who fought many raging battles against the Six Great Generals of Qin and the Three Great Heavens of Zhao. History During King Anri's reign, seven of Wei's strongest great generals took up arms in Wei's service. However, shortly after the forming, Tai Ro Ji, one of the Fire Dragons murdered Shi Kika, Earl Shi's younger sister. Her death caused a huge incident where the Fire Dragons, save for Go Kei, split into two sides and fought harshly to the point even the king was unable to stop them. This resulted in the deaths of Tai Ro Ji, Ba Tou and Shou Sen by the hands of Earl Shi. The king furious at their actions ordered for their execution, however, Go Kei prevented this from happening through unknown means. Ultimately the three surviving Fire Dragons were imprisoned for 14 years underground. The king then decided to cover this up with a story where one Fire Dragon was slain by Ren Pa whereas the rest died of illness. As a result of this incident, none of the Fire Dragons aside from Go Kei have ever got as famous as the Qin's Six Generals. Story Fire Dragons of Wei Arc After fourteen years in prison, Go Kei's son, Go Hou Mei had the current King of Wei to release the three remaining Fire Dragons; Earl Shi, Gai Mou, and Rei Ou. They were led by Go Hou Mei and his Go Hou Mei Army. Earl Shi and his Earl Shi Army, Gai Mou's own Gai Mou Army, and Rei Ou's Rei Ou Army faced against Gyoku Hou Unit, Tou Army and Hi Shin Unit in a three-pronged battle. Tou was used as a decoy against Rei Ou. They were only given 3 days to be victorious. In the fight between Hi Shin Unit and Gai Mou, the battle was brutal, with Jun Sou was captured by Kyou Kai and Gai Mou captured Ka Ryo Ten. They engaged in battle, which led Gai Mou to retreat and Hi Shin Unit finished their objective when Kyou Kai herself assaulted Wei HQ. In the fight between Gyoku Hou Unit and Earl Shi, Ou Hon initially was successful in penetrating Wei's reserves when they were ambushed by Earl Shi, wounding Ou Hon. He was forced to retreat and later fought against Earl Shi and slain him in a duel. In the fight between Tou Army and Rei Ou, Tou just bluffed when they were attacked by Ran Bi Haku. He just ordered a back-and-forth battle. In Roku O Mi Army that never made progress in 2 days, they came charging through Wei lines in one day and which thrown Go Hou Mei's plan into shatters. Rei Ou retreated and was killed by Shin after Hou Mei called him "Hou Mei" and the former retreats. Strength It is known that the Fire Dragons in the past fought against the Six Great Generals of Qin and the Three Great Heaven of Zhao and were at least good enough to survive. Because of that, it can be assumed they have a great talent for warfare. Weakness There didn't seem to be a "loyalty of iron" between these men, like it was for the Six Great Generals of Qin, as they were divided into two different factions, who eventually confronted and eliminated each other. Members Active Deceased Category:Terminology Category:Groups Category:Wei Category:Great Generals